Fire Emblem Midnight
by Midoriyourbestfriend
Summary: Anna sends 12 of the best Fire Emblem gamers to Hoshido to save the kingdom, but some of those 12 have forgotten their goal.
1. A New Leaf

Lisia had walked into the building with address that Anna mentioned. "She wasn't lying, I am going to Hoshido." Lisia thought to herself as she looked around. "Oh, hi! I'm Anna." Anna welcomed Lisia as she sat down on a bench. "I'm the first one here?" Lisia asked, "Uh-huh! Nice outfit!" Anna complimented. "Thank you." Lisia replied. Her cat hoodie went well with her headphones. "Um... hi. Is this the right building?" Ryan asked as he walked in, "Yep! You've come to the right place! We need to wait for the others however." Anna smiled as Ryan sat down and took out his 3DS. "You brought that with you?" Lisia asked, "Y-yes. Is it bad? I'm s-sorry." Ryan put it away immediately.

"How are you one of the top players?" Mark walked into the building, "I-I had a lot of time over the summer. Plus, all my units have counter and counter magic." Ryan replied. "You are the little twerp who named all his weapons 'Nohrian Scum' and counter killed all opponents!" Mark grew angry quickly. "I'm sorry! Please don't hurt me! I'm only 13!" Ryan cried. "Ease up on him." Lisia said and Mark calmed down.

Annie walked into the room, followed by Yoshi and Iniabi. "I am prepared to save Hoshido! Also, I'm Annie!" Annie waved. "I'm am Yoshi. It nice to meet you." Yoshi said as he sat down. "Thank you for coming!" Anna thanked as she sat down again. "So we are going to be gone for a few weeks?" Iniabi asked, "Yes sir! As long as you don't die!" Anna replied.

"W-we can die?!" Ryan exclaimed, "Yes, I'm sorry if you do not make it back." Anna sighed. "You should be fine with your counter-killing." Mark teased. "Is that all you think of me?" Ryan snapped, "Yes. You are a coward and a loser." Mark answered. "I will show you someday! I am stronger than any of you!" Ryan yelled. "Hey hey, stop fighting will ya?" Sven came into the room.

"Wow! More people actually came than I expected." Anna said as another girl walked in. "Hi! I'm Lily, an inferior who will work with you." Lily sat down on a bench. Julian walked into the room wearing his janitor uniform. "Hello everybody, I'm Julian, now leave me alone." he said and sat down.

Rane and James walked into the room at the same time, "I am ready to die for Hoshido. I will save it." James declared, "You're taking this too seriously." Rane said and sat down. "You all are so different. It's funny." Anna giggled. "I'm here! From seventeen winning tournaments, I am Gin! The silver striker!" he chanted, "Good grief. You remind me of Owain." Anna shrugged.

"Now that you are all here," Anna began, "You will enter the portal to Hoshido." Anna said. "Now we wait until-" Anna was interupted, "I'm going now! I am strong! I will not fail!" Ryan jumped into the portal. "We needed to wait until the portal started after it reached past the Nohrian border." Anna moaned. "I can go to Nohr now?! I can save Laslow! I'll catch up with you guys later." Annie jumped into the portal.

"Everyone else wait for a minute until we get to Hoshido." Anna said, "You also will most likely be unconscious for a bit, due to the transportation. Although, the portal between this world and Hoshido closes in a year." Anna fell to the ground. "Anna!" Lily ran to her and kneeled down along with the others. "Are you okay?" Lisia asked.

Anna closed her eyes and smiled, "It takes a lot of magic to open a portal you know. I wish I could see you save the kingdom. Good luck." Anna's smiled faded away as she died. "Anna! No!" James shouted. "Hey, the portal is above Hoshido now! Let's go!" Mark jumped into the portal. "Thank you Anna, your sacrifice will not be forgotten." Gin said as he followed the others into the portal, onward to Hoshido.

Meanwhile, in Nohr, "I can't believe it! Corrin would betray us!" Xander was filled with rage. "I don't understand!" Elise cried, "We loved him so much." Camilla sighed. "Xander, someone is here to see you. He claims to be a samurai who is ready to ally with us and end Hoshido." Leo said. "Bring him in." Xander said. "Are you feeling weak?" the boy asked, "Someone says you are not good enough? I know it. Betrayal. That's it." he said. "Who are you?" Elise asked, "I am Ryan." he replied.


	2. Lily and Mark

"Where am I?" Lily asked herself as she got up. "Hi! I'm Selkie! Who are you? Wanna play?" Selkie asked as she helped Lily off the ground. "Thanks, I'm Lily and WHY AM I NAKED?!" Lily cried noticing she had zero clothes on. "You probably went berserk when playing in your fox form and ripped off your clothes. We'll get some for you later." Selkie replied, "Thank you." Lily said as her tail began to wag. "Lily, are you from here?" Selkie asked, "Um, I think so, yeah. You found me here." Lily replied.

Selkie guided Lily through the forest until a ninja star nearly hit them. "Gah! What was that?!" Lily cried, "A Mokushujin star. We need to play Hide and Seek and run!" Selkie led Lily away. "Why would Mokushujin attack us?" Lily asked, "Dunno, but they are lethal and no fun to play with." Selkie answered, "We should be reaching the kitsune hamlet soon." Selkie said as they continued to walk.

Meanwhile in Fort Jinya, "Hello? Wake up!" Hana shouted. "Huh? Where am I?" Mark asked as he opened his eyes. "You're in Fort Jinya. I have been looking for Lady Sakura for a while now. Any chance you have seen her?" Hana asked. "Lady Sakura, nope, haven't seen her." Mark replied. "Hana! I found her!" Subaki flew over to Hana. "You did? Good, now I can get more training." Hana sighed. "You can't. Nohrian troops are invading. We need to go help." Subaki interupted. "What! We have to help! Let's go! Mark, you too!" Hana shouted as she followed Subaki.

Silas was leading a group of cavaliers and mercenaries, followed by a familiar samurai. "Silas, are you ready, your best friend is here." Ryan said. "Corrin is here?! We have to stop the attack!" Silas complained. "You can go back if you want. I'm still fighting." Ryan walked forward. "Hey! I won't let you!" Silas thrusted his lance toward, and Ryan dodged. "I said STAY BACK!" Ryan cut Silas's neck and walked away. "Good bye Silas."

Corrin, Kaze, Rinkah, Felicia, Azura, and Sakura were at the entrance of Fort Jinya waiting for the troops when Hana, Subaki and Mark arrived. "Hana! Subaki! You made it!" Sakura cheered. "Hey! I see the enemy. They are being led by a samurai. Look." Kaze said. "It has to be one of us." Mark thought.

As the Nohrian troops arrived, they stepped aside and let Ryan come through as he took out his sword, "You called me loser, and made fun of me... Now PAY, for your betrayal!" Ryan shouted. "Ryan? What are you doing?" Mark asked. "Coming here of course! I had you fooled for a sec-" Ryan didn't finish as he put his hands on his head. "GAH!" Ryan groaned in pain. "What's wrong?" Corrin asked as he walked towards Ryan. "GeT aWaY frOM mE!" Ryan swung at Corrin with his sword. "Charge!" Ryan shouted as the troops went after Corrin's group. "Ryan! What is wrong with you?!" Mark asked as he fought off some peagasus knights with his sword.

"Die die die die die DIE!" Ryan attacked Azura, Corrin blocked the attack and hit Ryan in the arm. "I will kill you someday! I must retreat!" Ryan ran off, soon followed by the remaining troops. "Whew. That was exhausting!" Hana sighed as she put her katana away. "We need to head to the Wind Tribe village and find Hinoka and Takumi." Corrin announced as he walked away with the others. "Was it my fault Ryan snapped? No, but those words can only mean-" Mark began to think before being interupted by Hana. "You are pretty good with your sword. Would you like to train with me?" Hana asked, "Sure I guess." Mark replied as they began their march to the Wind Tribe village.

Meanwhile in the forest. "The kitsune hamlet should be here somewhere. I can smell it." Selkie said as she continued to lead Lily through the forest. "I need some clothes! I can't just show up butt naked like this!" Lily whined. Selkie took off her coat and underwear and threw them down the waterfall. "There. We are both naked now. You're a brat sometimes you know that?" Selkie said as they walked forward. "I hope the others got luckier than me." Lily thought.


	3. Crossed Paths

Lily and Selkie had reached the kitsune hamlet after another 2 hours. "Selkie! Where have you been?" Kaden asked as he ran up to his daughter. "Daddy! I was out playing and I met this girl and brought her here." Selkie replied. "Okay, but why are you two naked?" Kaden asked, "We went berserk while playing and our clothes ripped off. Right Lily? Lily?" Selkie looked around but Lily had ran off. "She should be here somewhere. We should get you some clothes." Kaden said as the two walked into their hut.

Lily had stolen a steel katana ran off and away from the kitsune hamlet. "Thank you Selkie, but I must leave. I will need a fake name however. I am no longer Lily. I am Violet. The brave samurai who will save Hoshido!" Lily thought as she ran with her steel katana. "So, you wish to save Hoshido? I cannot allow that." a voice said, "What the- No! Show yourself!" Violet shouted, "I'd rather not." the voice continued. "Nohrian law is blunt on the subject of public nudity, the sentence is death!" the voice laughed. "Leo! I will kill you pervert!" Violet embarrassedly blushed as she shouted as she charged after the voice. "Not a chance. That is a bit harsh, isn't it?" Leo asked as he rode away before Violet could hit him. "Damn. He got away. By now, the others should be reaching Izumo. Which means I can kill Zola now." Violet said to herself as she began to run down a trail to Izumo. "I can't wait to see the others again." Violet thought. "But first I need to get something to wear." Violet thought.

Meanwhile in Xander's quarters, Xander and Peri were sitting around waiting for a mission. "Where is Laslow?" Xander asked, "Dunno, he said some girl named Fionna wanted to talk to him." Peri replied. "I want some stabby-stabby time! It's boring here!" Peri whined. "That's why you are here Peri. You just killed an innocent civilian." Xander sighed. "Laslow should be here soon." Xander thought.

During all of this, Corrin and the others had reached Izumo, only to find that Izana was there to greet them. "Greetings my friends. I know you are probably here to save me, but that has already been taken care of. She says her name is Violet. She wants to see your group. I already arranged a wonderful feast for all of you! Follow me!" Izana said as he led them to the banquet hall. "Hello, I have already taken care of Zola." Violet said.

"Thank you for saving us the trouble. Who is Zola?" Corrin asked, "Before you answer that, what is with the fancy outfit?" Rinkah asked observing Violet's dress, it was a samurai gui with a blue ribbon. "Don't question it Rinkah. I just uh..." Violet began, "How do you know my name?!" Rinkah snapped, "Umm..." Violet began to shake, "Who are you anyway?!" Rinkah shouted, "Stop it please!" Violet said, "Wait, sorry. I didn't notice your kitsune ears. You must be friends with Kaden. He knows me. Sorry I yelled like that." Rinkah apologized. "It's fine." Violet sighed in relief.

"Anyway Zola was a Nohrian dark mage who had impersonated Izana and was ready to kill you. I knew he was here so I killed him and freed the Archduke." Violet explained. "I see. Thank you once again. Have you see my brothers Ryoma or Takumi?" Corrin asked, "No I'm afraid. Last I saw Takumi he fell into the bottomless canyon and Ryoma was headed for Cheve to ally with the rebels." Violet relied.

"No! Why?!" Sakura cried, "It can't be... right when we get Corrin back with us!" Hinoka shouted. "Ryoma is still alive possibly so we should head to Cheve." Kaze said, "Right with you Dad!" Midori agreed. "If you are going, then I am coming with you." Violet said. "Awesome! We have a shape-shifting kitsune!" Mark said, "No, I never will and want to transform." Violet said, "Why not?" Mark asked, "I simply prefer the sword." Violet held up her steel katana. "I agree. The sword is much stronger." Hana smiled, "Of course you would say that." Orochi sighed. "I have a beaststone for you I found right here!" Mark put a beaststone in Violet's hand as it began to glow. "No!" Violet cried as she turned into a fox and her clothes ripped off.

"RRRRRGH!" Violet growled at Mark, "Sheesh! Just being nice!" Mark laughed as Violet changed back. "Gah! I'm naked! Don't look at me!" Violet cried as she grabbed her ripped clothes and hid. "That was low." Hana angerly said, "There, all better." Violet said as she came back with a brown cloth around her waist and another around her breasts. "Hmph. Let's go on to Cheve now." Violet said as she marched off. "Onward to Cheve!" Corrin chanted.

Back in the Nohr training grounds, "Where are we?" Fionna asked, "The training area." Laslow replied. "Thanks. We need to leave here now." Fionna said. "Why?" Laslow asked. "I come from the future. You die tomarrow. I love you and want you to be safe. Just smile for me." Fionna said. "Why thank you lady! You remind of Lucina!" Laslow said as two ran off into the night.

 **Thank you for reading this chapter. Since this is the Birthright path, should I make a Nohrian version of this story and a Revelation story? Or is this enough? Last thing, which original character is your favorite so far? Mark, Ryan, Violet, or Fionna?**


End file.
